1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device and a recording medium containing a printer driver, which is a program for controlling a printer. Specifically, the invention relates to a print control device and a printer driver configured to process print job data with use of functional filters.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a print control device which is configured to control an image forming device. Such a print control device is typically configured to generate an EMF (Enhanced Meta File), which is a vector type intermediate file, based on document data created by an application (such an application is generally referred to as an EMF application). The print control device making use of the EMF file is configured to convert the EMF file to PDL (Page Description Language) data suitable to a printer and then transmits the converted data to the printer.
Recently, print control devices capable of using a file described with a markup language such as an XML (Extensible Markup Language) in addition to the EMF file have been developed. In the following description, the intermediate file described with the markup language will be referred to as an XML file, and applications capable of generating XML files will be referred to as XML applications.
The printer driver for the XML file, which is installed in the print control device has a function of converting the EMF file to the XML file in order to maintain compatibility with the EMF applications, which are mainstream nowadays. In other words, generally, the printer driver for the XML is provided with the function of converting the EMF file to the XML file so that the compatibility with the EMF applications is maintained.
An example of the print control device which is configured to process both the EMF files and XML files is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-285870 (hereinafter, referred to '870 publication).